You Nailed It!
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Siapa bilang kalau Nail Art itu hanya untuk wanita? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran model laki-laki yang tengah naik daun, Kise Ryouta. Tapi, banyak yang berpikir bahwa pendapatnya itu aneh, karena seharusnya laki-laki itu 'kan Maskulin dan gagah. Masa' pakai Nail Art? Tapi ternyata, ada juga yang sependapat dengannya... ((Two-shot dijadiin One-shot, *Backflip*/plak))


Namaku Kise Ryouta. 23 tahun. Pekerjaan yang sedang kutekuni saat ini adalah _Modeling. _Baik di majalah, maupun _Catwalk._ Pekerjaan ini sudah kutekuni sejak aku kelas 2 SMP. Kalau kau bertanya apakah ini menyenangkan? Ya. Ini cukup menyenangkan. Walaupun, terkadang aku tetap harus bekerja dihari libur untuk _Talk Show_ atau pemotretan dadakan.

Kalau kau bertanya hal yang tidak kusukai sebagai model, aku akan menjawabnya. Yaitu, media massa. Media massa terlalu ikut campur tentang kehidupan pribadiku, dan suka memberi komentar yang terlalu berlebihan. Salah satunya, kehidupanku belakangan ini.

.

.

.

**You Nailed It!**

.

.

.

_"Kise Ryouta! Apa yang membuat anda tertarik dalam Nail Art ini?"_

_"Iya! Bukankah dengan Nail Art akan membuat kau tampak lebih feminin?" _

_" Bagaimana nanti kalau kau kehilangan sisi maskulin dirimu?"_

_"Sebagai laki-laki, seharusnya kau tampak gagah dan berani 'kan? Mengapa kau malah masuk ke dunia Nail Art?"_

_"Lagipula, Nail Art itu hanya untuk perempuan…"_

.

.

.

Persetan dengan hal _'hanya untuk perempuan'_. Dan hanya karena aku menyukai hal tersebut, bukan berarti aku kehilangan sisi maskulin atau kejantanan diriku.

Ya. Aku akui mungkin hobiku ini sedikit aneh. Belakangan ini aku sering sekali memberi _Nail Polish_ pada kuku-ku. Tentunya dengan warna-warna yang bisa dipakai untuk laki-laki. Ini dimulai ketika aku menonton acara _Talent Show_ di channel favoritku. Ada seorang perempuan yang menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam _Nail Art_. Di acara itu juga diundang salah satu artis laki-laki. Ia juga menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam _Nail Art_. Aku terkesima melihat hasil yang tak kalah luar biasa dibanding perempuan yang tadi. Setelah diwawancarai lebih jauh oleh pembawa acara tersebut, ternyata artis laki-laki itu telah menerbitkan buku tentang _Nail Art_ yang ia buat. Sejak saat itu aku jadi menyukai _Nail Art_.

Dan saat aku tertangkap media massa mengunjungi salah satu toko yang menyediakan layanan untuk menghias kuku baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, mereka langsung membahas hal tersebut secara berlebihan. Setidaknya, mereka tidak harus menghina hobiku. Tidak 'kah mereka tahu bahwa pandangan orang terhadap hal yang menarik itu berbeda? Sampai saat ini aku menolak untuk melakukan wawancara dengan mereka yang menyangkut masalah hobiku.

Bahkan orang-orang disekitarku juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hoi, Kise!" teriak managerku dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa, Hamada-san?" aku pun menghampirinya.

"Begini Kise, belakangan ini banyak sekali media massa dan jurnalis yang datang untuk wawancara denganmu tentang hobimu itu…"

"Katakan pada mereka aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka."

"Tapi, Kise, popularitasmu bisa naik jikalau kau mau diwawancarai mereka tentang hobimu yang seperti perempuan itu. Mereka pasti akan menerbitikannya sebagai topik cerita yang hangat."

"_Mou_! Hamada-san juga berpikir seperti itu! Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertemu mereka!" Aku pun lekas meninggalkan managerku dan keluar dari gedung agensiku.

"Hoi! Tunggu dulu Kise!" Managerku mengejarku, tapi terlambat, aku sudah menaiki taksi.

Untuk apa aku bertemu mereka jika harga diriku akan dinjak-injak.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan di sekeliling kota. Aku turun dari taksi lalu menelusuri toko-toko yang tampak berkilau dari sisi jalan. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah toko yang menarik perhatianku. Toko _Nail Art_. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalamnya. Tentu saja, kali ini dengan penyamaran yang tidak mungkin media massa ketahui. Begitu aku masuk, aku langsung disambut oleh salah satu penjaga toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang!"

"Umm.. Permisi, apakah kau menyediakan layanan _Nail Art_ untuk laki-laki disini?"

"Ah, iya! Kami menyediakanya. Walaupun jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang datang kemari." Ia pun tersenyum.

"Maaf, apakah kau menyinggungku?" aku menaikan alisku sebelah.

"Eh? Tidak kok! Malah kami senang akhirnya ada juga laki-laki yang mau datang ke toko kami setelah sekian lama!" jawabnya dengan gembira. "Sini saya tunjukkan orang yang akan mengurus anda."

"Iya…"

"Aomine-kun!" panggil penjaga toko tersebut.

'-kun'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apakah ia memanggil seorang laki-laki untuk menghias kuku-ku? Ah, tapi 'kan bisa saja ia memanggil perempuan. Belum tentu yang ia panggil laki-laki, karena aku yakin semua yang bekerja disini itu perem—

"Ada apa, _Kaichou_?" suara berat itu menghentikan pikiranku.

"Ah, ada pelanggan yang ingin menggunakan layanan _Nail Art_. Karena kalian berdua laki-laki, aku rasa selera kalian tidak berbeda jauh."

ASTAGA. MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM? INI BENERAN LAKI-LAKI 'KAH? AKU MIMPI 'KAN? DIA BENERAN BEKERJA DISINI? SERIUS?

Aku pun menatap figur pria tersebut. Ia sangat tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dariku. Badannya yang terbentuk akibat olahraga berat dan wajahnya yang tergolong tampan bagi kriteria wajah Asia. Walaupun kesan yang kudapat dari wajahnya adalah pria ini sedikit brutal. Rambut dan matanya yang senada berwarna biru tua menyatu baik dengan kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Aku tahu bahwa aku tak berhak untuk mengatakan ini, Tapi, pria ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuk bekerja disini.

"Permisi", kata-kata itu menyadarkanku. "Silahkan lewat sini."dan aku pun mengikuti instruksinya.

Kami pun duduk dengan sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam warna _Nair Polish_ yang berkilau. Kebanyakan warna disana sangat _soft_ dan pasti sebagian besar warna tersebut diperuntukan bagi perempuan.

"Ano.. Ao—Aomine-san…?"

"Iya? Kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggil sesopan itu, aku rasa kita seumuran." Katanya sembari mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan seperti _brush_ khusus dan lainya.

"Jaa, Aomine-kun?"

"Aomine. Panggil aku Aomine saja, Kise Ryouta."

Aku pun terkejut begitu ia memanggil namaku. Padahal seharusnya penyamaran ini sempurna, kenapa ia bisa mengetahuinya?

"A-apa? Kau pa-pasti salah orang!"

"Tidak. Aku mengenalimu. Bisa dibilang aku semacam orang yang mengagumimu. Karena itu aku mudah mengenalimu." Katanya dengan santai. "Sini, ulurkan tangan kananmu." Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat serius, membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. "Wow. Kukumu terlihat lebih terawat dari yang kubayangkan."

Gawat, ini menjadi agak canggung.

"A-ah. Te-Terima Kasih..? Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Aomine Daiki." Ia pun sedikit tersenyum. "Jadi, _Nail Art_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"U-um. Aku tidak tahu. Kira-kira apa yang cocok untukku?"

Pria dihadapanku pun langsung megeluarkan beberapa pilihan warna _Nair Polish_ yang cocok untukku. "Menurutku, kau akan cocok dengan warna keluaran terbaru ini, _Denim Color_. Atau mungkin warna hitam, karena itu warna yang paling _classic_. Aku tak akan memberikanmu warna putih karena itu akan terkesan feminin untukmu. Dan kedua warna yang pertama kusebutkan sangat cocok untuk jaket dan celana jeans yang kau pakai." Katanya panjang lebar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sangat teliti dalam memberikan _Nail Art_ untukku. Padahal menurutku karena aku laki-laki, seharusnya pemilihan warna yang diberikan tidak serumit itu.

"Hem.. mungkin aku akan memilih _Denim Color_.. berhubung aku tidak pernah mencoba _Nail Polish_ dengan warna itu." Kataku dengan sedikit tertawa. Dan ia langsung memulai pekerjaannya. Ia menaruh tanganku di sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat, membersihkan kuku-kuku-ku terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi Nail Polish.

"Nee, Aomine-kun. Kenapa kau bisa memiliki pekerjaan seperti ini? Apakah ini termasuk hobimu?"

"Hem.. Iya."

"Tapi sosokmu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk hobi seperti ini. Bukannya aku tidak sopan, hanya saja… sosokmu terlalu… maskulin untuk berada di sini."

"Hem. Ya, aku tahu itu. Hampir semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan, hey, kau juga memiliki hobi yang sama dengan pria maskulin dihadapanmu ini. Apakah itu membuatmu lebih pantas karena kau terlihat lebih feminin?" Katanya sedikit menyeringai.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku dengan sedikit kesal. "Kau tahu, candaan itu tidak lucu karena aku juga sama maskulinnya dengan dirimu." Aku pun ikut menyeringai.

"Kata seseorang yang tidak mau diwawancarai media massa akibat kekurangan kepercayaannya tentang kejantanan dirinya." Ia kembali menyeringai.

"Mou! Jangan bahas itu-ssu! Aku bukannya kurang percaya diri! Aku hanya muak dibilang feminin oleh setiap orang yang bertanya padaku, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak!"

Pria dihadapanku pun mengeluarkan tanganku dari baskom kecil yang dipenuhi oleh air hangat, lalu mengelapnya, dan meletakkannya kembali di atas bantal agar mudah untuk diberi _Nail Polish_.

"Iya, aku mengerti maksudmu, Kise. Kau itu lebih baik dari padaku karena kau seorang model. Dan belakangan ini, mulai bertebaran model laki-laki yang menjadi icon _Nail Polish_ di luar Jepang. Kau bisa menjadi salah satu inspirasi yang baru." Katanya sembari memberikan _Nail Polish_ pada kuku ibu jariku.

"Dan kalau kau melihatku, orang-orang pasti akan berpikir : 'Hei, ada seorang pria berwajah sangar dan berkulit gelap sedang menghias kuku orang lain. Ia seperti perempuan yang terjebak di dalam tubuh laki-laki!' Itu lebih menyakitkan, tahu? Padahal yang kulakukan merupakan salah satu bentuk karya seni." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa. Kecewa akan pandangan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya untuknya.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Sepertinya pandangan masyarakat yang kudapat tidak jauh beda dengannya. Dan itu membuatku merasa… bahwa aku tidak sendirian

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu perasaan itu dan sangat setuju padamu! _Nail Art_ itu seni dan tidak hanya untuk wanita! Tapi terkadang, aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa media massa menganggap hobiku—kita—aneh . Padahal kalau dilihat lebih jelas, ada juga model _Nail Art_ yang bisa dipakai untuk laki-laki and tidak feminin. Yang mereka lihat hanya kegagahan pria saja. Aku menyukai Nail Art bukan berarti aku seperti perempuan! Mereka mengolok-ngolokku seperti Model _Androgini_ saja!" Kataku, mencoba memberinya sedikit semangat bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Dan pria dihadapanku hanya tertawa sambil mendengarkan respon yang kuberikan.

"Pfft—. Kau seperti anak SMP yang sedang curhat tentang masalah cinta kepada sahabatnya."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, sampai aku menyadari, bahwa ia telah selesai memoleskan _Nail Polish_ pada beberapa kukuku dan telah memberikannya beberapa hiasan.

"Selesai." Katanya dengan tersenyum. "Kau laki-laki pertama yang aku beri _Nail Art_ sepanjang aku bekerja disini. "

"Hee? Berarti Aomine-kun belum lama bekerja disini ya?"

Ia pun mengangguk. "Iya, aku baru mulai sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi, Bagaimana?"

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada kuku tanganku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, melihat bagaimana warna Nail Polish itu menyatu dengan kulitku dan sentuhan seni yang membuatnya menjadi lebih indah. Ia menuliskan inisial namaku pada kedua ibu jariku. Dan memberi sedikit gradasi warna hitam pada kuku lainnya.

"Huwaa! _Tsugoi_ Aomine-kun! Ini keren sekali! Tekstur _Nail Polish_-nya bagus sekali! Dan kau bahkan memberikan beberapa gradasi untuk kuku-ku yang lain!" Aku tak bisa membuat senyumanku berhenti. Ini sungguh menakjubkan! Bahkan aku tidak bisa membuat gradasi seperti ini.

Pria yang kuajak bicara hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum kembali menatapku. "Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?" Aku pun hanya mengangguk dengan semangat begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. "Baguslah. "Katanya dengan senyuman yang besar di wajahnya.

"Tapi, jangan bergerak terlalu banyak dulu. Itu belum kering." Ia pun kembali meletakkan tanganku di meja.

Aku pun kembali melihat di sekelilingku sambil mengobrol dengan Aomine-kun. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik perhatianku.

"Aomine-kun!" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dengan panik kearahku.

"Ada apa?" ia pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu Aomine-kun yang buat?!" aku berteriak sambil menunjuk pajangan yang ada di belakang Aomine-kun.

"Hem." Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Itu bagus sekali!" aku pun kembali menelusuri pajangan itu. Disana terdapat kuku-kuku palsu yang dipasang di sebuah _mannequin_ tangan dan dihias sedemikian rupa olehnya. Ia melukis beberapa objek seperti tengkorak lalu diberi gradasi lagi. Ia juga memberi hiasan seperti cincin yang berbentuk laba-laba yang melingkar di bagian telunjuk tersebut, tidak lupa dengan rantai kecil yang tersambung dari kuku ke kuku.

"Terima kasih." Katanya datar.

Ia pun kembali melihat tanganku. "Nah, sudah kering. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Oh, Oke. Boleh kuminta nomormu~?"

"Hm? Untuk apa? Kalau untuk memperbaiki _Nail Art_ ini, kau bisa langsung datang kesini. Lagipula, _Nail Art_ itu tidak akan mudah hilang walaupun kau mencuci piring dan lainya."

"Bukan soal itu, Aomine-kun." Aku tertawa begitu mendengar ia menjawab seperti itu. "Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman?"

"Heh. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Ia memberikanku secarik kartu namanya. "Aku tak akan menolaknya. Bye." Ia menyeringai kepadaku dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Aomine-kun! Ada pengunjung baru!" teriak salah satu pekerja. "Iya, iya, aku datang."

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dan setelah ia berlalu pergi, aku berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar jasanya.

.

.

.

"Yo~ Aominecchi!" aku melangkah masuk dengan semangat begitu melihat Aominecchi sedang duduk di dekat pintu masuk.

Ia melirik kearahku dengan tatapan menjijikan, "Hah? Panggilan macam apa itu? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu. Itu seperti nama perempuan. Jangan-jangan kau itu memang feminin?"

"Mou! Aku tidak feminin! Dan bukankah panggilan itu unik? Aku menyebut orang-orang yang kukagumi dengan sebutan seperti itu!" sekilas aku melihat orang yang kuajak bicara menimbulkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

"U-um. Ya. Terserah kau saja." ia mengalihkan pandanganya dariku. Lucunya, Aominecchi seperti Tsundere saja. "Oh iya, kau mengirim pesan padaku hari ini bahwa kau ingin menggunakan _Nail Art_ yang sesuai untuk pemotretanmu hari ini?"

"Iya. Kau lihat baju yang kukenakan saat ini? Pakaian yang akan kukenakan saat pemotretan nanti tidak beda jauh dengan pakaian yang kupakai sekarang." Kataku sembari menunjuk pakaianku yang berupa kemeja yang dilapisi cardigan coklat muda dan celana celana berwarna hitam yang membuatku terkesan sedikit Vintage.

"Hem.. ikut aku sini. " aku pun mengikutinya yang hendak menuju meja yang biasa ia pakai. Ia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan tiga warna _Nail Polish_. "Ini warna yang kupikirkan untukmu, yang pertama warna kuning, yang kedua warna orange, dan yang ketiga _Nail Polish Amber Resin_."

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, "_Amber Resin_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, warnanya seperti warna _Sunshine_ 'kan? Cerah. Dan ada tekstur berbentuk bulat-bulat yang sangat samar 'kan?. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi feminin." Ia menyeringai lagi. Sepertinya sudah merupakan kebiasaan untuk melihatnya menyeringai seperti itu. "Dan kau tahu? Warna ini berkilau seperti melambangkan dirimu." Seringaian yang ia buat kali ini berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ah—umm… te-terserah kau saja.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memakai warna _Amber Resin_. Seperti biasa, ulurkan tanganmu." Aku pun melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Ia langsung melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius. Aku dibuat tertegun olehnya. Melihat bagaimana tangan-tangan besar dan hangat itu membuat sebuah karya seni pada kuku-ku.

Belakangan ini aku merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan membuatku sangat nyaman. Walaupun jantung ini semakin berdetak tidak menentu. Rasanya aku tidak ingin masa-masa ini berakhir. Aku ingin semakin mengenal Aominecchi. Ia mungkin bisa menjadi satu-satunya tempatku berlabuh. Jikalau dunia tidak menerima opiniku, aku rasa ia satu-satunya orang yang akan menerimanya.

"Hoi, Kise." Suara berat itu menghentikan lamunanku.

"Eh? Kenapa Aominecchi?"

"Kenapa kau melamun saja? Biasanya kau akan terus berbicara panjang lebar seperti perempuan." Ia tersenyum. Menunjukan arti ejekan di wajahnya.

"Hidoi-ssu, Aominecchi! Kau juga ingin aku terus berbicara 'kan? Makanya kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengajakmu berbicara. Oh! Jangan-jangan Aominecchi itu suka suaraku ya?" aku kembali menatapnya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Bodoh." Ia pun memasang wajah serius yang biasanya. "Aku pikir kau tidak puas dengan _Nail Art_ yang kuberikan. Bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka, nanti akan kuusahakan sesuai dengan yang kau mau."

Aku hanya terkejut mendengar perkataanya, yang ia ucapkan jelas berbeda dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. "Tidak kok, Aominecchi! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku sangat puas dengan ini, dan kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kecocokan pola dan warna jikalau kau tidak memberitahukan hal tersebut padaku." Aku pun berkata padanya sambil tersenyum.

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mataku. Tatapan penuh keterkejutan ia lontarkan. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Hm.. Baiklah.. Tapi, bilanglah padaku kalau ada yang kau inginkan atau tidak suka. Itu dapat menjadi revisi bagiku." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada jemariku setelah memberi senyuman padaku.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. Lalu sejenak, aku memikirkan sesuatu hal yang mungkin akan membuat ia memunculkan ekspresi yang baru.

"Nee, Aominecchi?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin minta request, boleh?"

"Hm. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku tekekeh sambil meminta, "Boleh kau lukiskan tanda tanganmu di kuku-ku?"

Raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi serius sekarang sudah dinodai oleh warna kemerahan yang samar.

"Ha-hah? U-untuk apa?"

"Hm.. Kalau bisa, saat pemotretan nanti, aku akan sedikit menonjolkan kuku-ku. Aku akan menunjukan pada majalah-majalah bahwa yang menghias kuku-ku adalah seorang pria bernama 'Aomine Daiki'" aku menyeringai lebar begitu melihat ekspresi baru yang ia tampakkan padaku.

"Ha-hah?" Yang benar saja! "

"Daijoubu-ssu yo, Aominecchi~ Aku yakin produserku atau fotograferku tidak akan marah akan hal seperti ini."

"Ta-tapi, Kise—"

"Sudah, tanda tangan saja, Aomminecchi!"

"Maksudku, susah tahu! Tanda tangan di kuku-mu itu tidak semudah yang kau kira!" walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, rona kemerahan itu tetap saja terpampang di wajahnya.

Aku pun terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu, tulis saja namamu di kuku-ku." Aku pun menunjukan kuku kelingking kananku yang masih di cat polos.

"Hm.. Baiklah.." ia berkata sembari menuliskan huruf-huruf kecil yang tersusun menjadi namanya.

"Sangkyuu, Aominecchi! Kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat ke tempat pemotretanku sekarang!" aku pun menitipkan uang jasa pembayaran padanya. Lalu, berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu, Kise."

Aku pun menoleh, "Ada apa-ssu?"

Ia memegang bagian belakang lehernya sembari menatapku, "Kalau aku menerbitkan sebuah buku _Nail Art_, mau 'kah kau menjadi modelnya?"

Jantungku terasa seperti berhenti begitu mendengar pernyataan Aominecchi. Sembari menatapnya kembali, aku tersenyum lebar dan memberi anggukan degan penuh semangat. Tanda pernyataan bahwa aku menerima usulan yang ia berikan. Ia pun membalas responku dengan senyuman yang lebih menawan dibandingkan biasanya yang membuat jantungku sedikit tersentak.

"Sampai besok, Aominecchi!"

.

.

.

"_Nice_! Kise!" sahut salah seorang produser dari sudut sana."Terutama _Nail Art_-mu! Itu bagus sekali , siapa yang membuatnya?"

Aku pun menunjukan jari kelingking kananku, tempat dimana Aominecchi menuliskan namanya. "Hehe, Aomine Daiki-ssu."

"Hee, bagus sekali buatannya. Benar-benar cocok dengan fashion yang kau gunakan dan tidak timbul kesan feminin sedikit pun. Bahkan sang fotografer tidak menyuruh staff lainnya untuk menghilangkannya, ia malah menonjolkan sedikit _Nail Art_ itu." Produser itu menatap kuku-ku, seakan menemukan hal unik yang baru.

"Bisa kau beritahukan aku dimana aku bisa menghias kuku-ku seperti ini?"

Mataku hanya terbelalak, terkejut akan perkataan yang ia ucapkan. "Aku tak menyangka, kau akan menyukai hal-hal yang dianggap aneh ini produser-san~" tentu saja hal ini aneh, karena produser itu juga seorang laki-laki. Ya, mungkin ia masih pantas memakainya karena ia terlihat sangat muda untuk seseorang yang hampir hidup selama tiga dekade dan ia cukup tampan.

"Haha. Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya berpikir ini bisa dijadikan sebagai topik masyarakat yang terbaru." Katanya sembari tersenyum.

Aku pun memberikannya kartu nama Aominecchi yang ia berikan padaku. "Ini. Disana dicantumkan alamatnya."

"Hoo, oke. Terima kasih, Kise!" ia pun berlalu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Doita-ssu!" aku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Entah yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Aku sangat tidak ingin ia mengenal Aominecchi. Karena Aominecchi adalah satu-satunya tempatku berlabuh. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan orang lagi merebut pandangannya dariku.

.

.

.

Aku terkejut melihat Aominecchi yang sedang duduk bersama sosok yang aku kenal di toko yang biasa aku datangi. Ia bersenda-gurau dengan sosok itu sembari menghias kuku sosok tersebut. Ternyata produserku memang bersungguh-sungguh.

Berbagai pikiran negatif mendatangiku. Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, padahal tidak seharusnya aku kesal. Aominecchi itu bekerja dan dalam pekerjaannya, ia akan terlihat menghiasi kuku semua pelanggannya. Itu hal yang biasa, bukan?

Tapi… Kurasa yang membuatku kesal adalah mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya pelanggan laki-laki yang dilayani Aominecchi lagi.

Sejak meihat pemandangan itu, aku sudah tidak pernah datang ke toko tersebut lagi. _Nail Art_ yang Aominecchi buatkan untukku pun kian hari kian menghilang. Aku ingin sekali mengunjungi Aominecchi, tapi entah mengapa pandangan rasio ini tidak mengingini hal itu terjadi.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain.

Aku melihat Handphone-ku yang kian bergetar dari ujung meja sana—tanda aku menerima sebuah surel. Aku pun membuka layar kunci benda tersebut, lalu segera membuka pesan yang kuterima tadi.

Aku hanya menatap tidak percaya siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

**From : Aominecchi  
Subject : None  
Hoi, Kise. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah hampir lebih dari dua bulan kau tidak mengunjungi toko kami lagi. Apakah kau tidak puas dengan jasa yang kuberikan?**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku balas di dalam pesan singkat yang ia berikan. Aku hanya tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Entah perasaan apa ini yang menghalangiku untuk membalas pesannya padahal aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Aku pun memutuskan membalasnya dengan sejuntai kebohongan.

**To : Aominecchi  
Subject : None  
Gapapa kok Aominecchi~! Aku hanya sedang repot dengan pekerjaanku saat ini. Nanti kalau aku ada waktu, aku akan mengunjungi tokomu ~\(*'w`*)/ ~.**

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga balasan tersebut sampai.

**From : Aominecchi  
Subject : None  
Oh, oke. Sebaiknya kau cepat datang kesini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan.**

Aku kembali terbelalak dengan pesan yang ia berikan. Sesuatu?

**To : Aominecchi  
Subject : None  
Eh? Kejutan ya? (*OwO*) Baiklah, aku akan datang setelah pekerjaanku selesai besok~ **

Aku tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang akan ia berikan. Dan setelah pesan terakhir yang kukirim, tidak ada pesan lagi yang masuk.

.

.

.

Aku datang ke tempat kerjaku seperti biasanya. Tapi, hari ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dibandingkan hari lainnya. kali ini, Aku melihat manager-ku yang terburu-buru menghampiriku.

"Hoi, Kise!" Panggilnya.

Aku hanya bisa menaikan alisku sebelah, tanda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Ada apa, Hamada-san?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tentang pekerjaan hari ini! Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya!"katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Ia pun menyeringai.

"Kau akan menjadi model untuk buku _Nail Art _ yang akan ditulis oleh seorang _Nail-Artist_!"

Aku hanya terbelalak. Bingung merespon apa. Yang pasti pikiranku saat ini sangat dikejutan dengan perkataan yang baru saja manager-ku katakana padaku.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya!"

Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar diwajahku sembari melompat-lompat kegirangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini. Impian yang terwujud? Ataukah ucapan terima kasih?

"Terima kasih, Hamada-san! Akhirnya aku bisa lebih mendalami pekerjaanku!" kataku sembari menjabat tangannya dengan keras. "Owh! Pelan-pelan, Kise. Hahaha, memang kebetulan sekali ya pekerjaan ini. Produsernya langsung memilih kau sebagai modelnya tanpa mengadakan audisi terlebih dahulu. Kau seharusnya bangga, Kise!" ia pun memukul pelan bahuku.

Entah mengapa, aku merasakan suatu keganjalan akan sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini.

"Nee, Hamada-san, siapa yang akan mengarang buku tersebut?"

"Hm? Oh iya, aku belum memberitahumu. Namanya adalah…"

.

.

.

_"Aomine Daiki…"_

.

.

.

_"Kau akan bertemu dia di studio tempat pemotretan hari ini akan berlangsung. Hoi, Kise! Mau kemana kau—"_

Aku lekas berlari ke arah dimana aku akan menemukan sosok yang telah membuat pikiranku ini terus menerus memutar bayang-bayang dirinya. Setelah menemukan pintu masuk ke ruangan tersebut, aku lekas membuka pintunya dan berteriak.

"Aominecchi!"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Mataku lekas mencari-cari sosok yang kutuju itu, hingga aku menemukannya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para staff dan menoleh ke arahku.

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Yo, Kise."

Aku menghampirinya, "A-Aominecc—"

"Aku datang untuk menarik janjiku padamu, Kise." Bisiknya padaku.

Aku tercegang melihatnya dan mendengar bagaimana suara berat itu kembali berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia menarikku keluar ruangan, lalu mencari tempat dimana orang-orang tidak dapat melihat kami.

Ia meraihku, mendekapku kedalam ruas-ruas lengannya dan memberi kehangatan padaku. "Aku menyukaimu, Kise Ryouta. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kalau aku bisa menerbitkan sebuah buku _Nail Art_ dan menjadikanmu sebagai modelnya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Ia pun menarikku dan membuatku menatap wajahnya. "Dan sekarang, aku telah memenuhi janjiku."

Darah mengalir dengan cepat, membuat sensasi panas di sekitar wajahku. Aku bingung apa yang harus katakan. Ini bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Kise? Maukah kau membantuku dalam karirku dan… kisah cintaku?" Aku melihat semburat merah yang tipis tertutupi oleh kulit gelapnya. Aku pun terkekeh pelan.

"Iya. Aku juga menyukaimu Aominecchi."Aku tersenyum padanya. Dan seraya aku mengeratkan pelukan yang ia berikan padaku, ia membenamkan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibirku. Dan aku membiarkan pikiranku ini melayang bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Aku—Kise Ryouta—akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian dan_ Nail Art_ itu adalah seni. Sebuah seni harus dikembangkan agar bisa menjadi suatu budaya baru secara positif. Dan dengan terbitnya buku Nail Art buatan Aomine Daiki, ini membuktikan bahwa seni sederhana ini bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Maafkan diriku atas cerita yang absurd gaje abis, dan ga nyambung ;;u;;

kalau mau tahu (kalo ga mau tahu gmana? /plak)

alur cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan acara talent show korea yang diriku nonton, lowl. Entah mengapa tiba" kepikiran alur cerita yang absurd dan gaje abis kayak begini wkwkwk.

Maafkan diriku atas TYPO, RANDOMNESS, ABSURDNESS, DAN KESALAHAN ITALIC?), SERTA MEMBUAT AOMINE BEGINI.

Thnx for reading! Please RnR~! xD


End file.
